Gone
by Scrapbook Original
Summary: Henry gone! Emma must cope when Henry goes missing. Needless to say Hook will help her through. Bad at summaries, please r and r. Contains spoilers from "A Cricket Game".
1. Empty

Sitting at her desk, Emma pushed the hair out of her face and scribbled_, Archie was a dear friend_, on to a piece of post it note. She stared at the yellow note and suddenly anger built up inside her. How could Regina have done this. Mostly she was angry because for once she had trusted Regina, really believed she had changed. All of it was a game though; Regina was still the evil queen. Her heart still like an apple rotten to the core. She was trying to write up what she was going to say when they got around to giving Archie a funeral and failing miserably. Archie had been so good to Henry, how could she say what she felt. She had always been bad with words. A small noise from outside caused her to look around, but she saw nothing and so she returned her eyes to the sheet. Trying to make herself focus. Suddenly, she felt something really heavy hit her head and she blacked out.

**Meanwhile at The mayor's house**

"Regina darling". Regina froze her hand tightly gripping the half folded shirt she was placing her suit case. She knew that voice, dreaded that voice.

She whirled around, a fresh wave of anger washing over her.

"Mother" she snarled.

Regina turned back to her packing.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got here?" Regina said nothing. "Fine, I will tell you, I found a friend who had a boat and a magic bean. He shared mutual interest in getting to storybrooke, so I hitched a ride." Cora said with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" She asked crossing the room and flinging an already folded pair of paints on to the bed.

"Nowhere" Regina responded, still slightly surprised at her mother's appearance.

"Oh what happened, you can tell me darling" Cora placed an arm over Regina's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"Regina you need me"

"No, I have never needed you." She spat.

"That's not true darling."

Regina calmly turned to face her mother. "Your right it's not. I did need you once." Her voice turned dark, "But you didn't help me, you broke me." A single tear dropped down her face. She turned back to packing. "Just as I suspect you are trying to do now. I know now that it was you who killed Archie. Why?" The accusation was so calmly delivered that it took Cora a minute to respond.

"Regina you don't need these people, they have never liked you and they never will. Let's go away together." She said softly.

"How?" Regina laughed at the irony. "Things are different here, magic doesn't grow on trees."

"I have enough magic to transport us back to the enchanted forest. "

"What about your friend?" Regina was half considering her mother's offer. Not because she relished being with her mother, but because she wanted to go back to the enchanted forest where she was a queen. A queen people we afraid of.

"Oh he is otherwise occupied and will not be wanting to return." A crafty smile crept onto Cora's face as she turned to look out of the window.


	2. Caged

Back at the police department, Emma was coming to. She found herself lying on a very uncomfortable mattress of some sort. Her head was pounding and she could barely see when she opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted though and as they did she realized she was on the cot in the jail cell at the station. She shot up to a sitting position, immediately regretting it as her head began to pound more intensely. Her hand flew up to her head as she heard, "Well good morning lass."

She froze not sure she wanted to greet the person she knew the voice belonged to. She turned anyways and found him sitting cross-legged on the floor across from her in the jail cell. He was dressed in his usual leather pants and black top, and when he stood she had to peel her eyes away from where the leather sat just barely high enough not to show anything. His shirt had parted slightly revealing a tiny amount of skin.

"Hook why are we in a jail cell?" she said rubbing her head again and forcing her thoughts away from where they were headed. It seemed like a reasonable question to ask.

"Oh, that'd be because I locked us in here." She just stared at him for a second, then she was angry as she remembered her head.

"You hit me over the head with something and locked me in a jail cell!" She yelled at him.

"Easy love," He flashed his smile, which threatened to win her over, even in her present state of head throbbing. "You wouldn't want to further injure yourself."

"No we wouldn't want that would we." She said sarcastically. She definitely had a bump on her head, about the size of a golf ball. "How did you get here?" The next most obvious question.

"Oh magic bean, trip to never land and my ship is the harbor." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"And you haven't killed Gold yet." Confusion spread across his face, then he nodded.

"Oh you mean my crocodile, I had forgotten he goes by a different name here. " He walked over an inch from her face "Also how do you know I haven't already taken my revenge." She moved away by standing up off the cot.

"Because", she said walking to the corner of the cell then turning to face him, "There is magic here. Which you didn't account for and now you can't defeat him unless the magic is gone." She crossed her arms around her waist. Not even bother to check the lock on the cell, she knew it wouldn't open.

"Ugh" he gave an exasperated sigh. "You are very right my dear, and so now as I am currently fulfilling my last obligation to Cora, I will have to find a way to occupy my time." She was pretty sure she saw him wink.

"And what is your obligation?"

"Keeping you hear until…." He trailed off, and she interrupted. "How is keeping me here going to help her?" Her mind was churning with sudden thoughts about Cora.

"Cora's goal in coming here as you know was to retrieve her daughter; so they could return together."

"Return where?"

"The enchanted forest, of course. Cora just needed Regina to break down. That way Regina would need her." He sat down on the cot and propped one arm on his knee.

"Archie" It was a revelation, Emma made on her own even as she whispered his name. Cora had killed Archie and framed Regina. Regina lost everything, including Henry, and she was broken. She was empty. She needed her mother to pick up the pieces. Emma felt only relief. It was weird but she had wanted, if only for Henrys sake to trust Regina. Then she felt some guilt, but how was she to know about Cora's ruse.

Just then the floor shook with vibrations. She caught herself from falling. An earthquake! She thought suddenly.

"Yea that will be the first of the vibrations."

"Huh"

"Cora said that when she and Regina left…." Another quake, this one much larger than the first sent Emma sprawling towards Hook. He caught her hips with his hand and hook. Her face was inches from his and her hair fell in his face. "There would be a vibration to signify someone leaving. Something about the type of magic she was using." He pushed her back to standing. He didn't except another so he stood up. He was surprised when another pushed them closer together.

"Three?" She mouthed, out of breath.

"There were only to be two." He also looked worried.

"Who would be going with them? Who would they have taken? Who would Cora have taken? "

"No idea. Who would Regina have allowed to go with them?" He questioned obviously still confused.

Then it hit. Like whatever Hook had bashed her over the head with. No, more like running into a brick wall.

Henry.


	3. Natural Disasters

She rushed over to the door. Grabbing it with each hand and shaking violently. She had to get out, she had to get to him. She couldn't let Regina take Henry. Anger grew inside her flying out as she cursed at the jail cell for being so sturdy.

Hook tried to grab her hand. "Love, if you will just move I have the…"

But she turned on him smashing her fists into his chest and then punching his jaw. He drew back. His face had turned to the side when she hit him and his lip was now bleeding. She had stopped moving watching him, trying to find a way to apologize, but then she remembered Henry. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the key. She was in too much of a hurry to care that he had been holding the key all along or to worry about his bleeding lip. She grabbed it from him and rushed to the door. She was trying so hard to open the lock that she was failing miserable. Her hands were shaking so that she eventually moved aside and let him unlock it.

The minute that it was open she flew out of the door running. Unaware of anything around her. She didn't even notice Red calling her name from the sidewalk by Granny's. She was running to the well. The well at the end of the woods where she and Mary Margret had come through the portal. To her that seemed like the most logical of places to go. She ran for what felt like ages, even though she knew it wasn't. When she reached the edge of the woods she heard him.

"Emma. Where are you going?"

She refused to answer him. It was his fault she had been locked up in jail when her son was abducted. She didn't stop or even pause. She just kept going. She kept running.

Then all of a sudden, her foot caught in a root and she was jolted forward, twisting as she fell. She felt it seconds after she hit the ground. Her left knee was lying in a weird position. Turned out further than it should. And it hurt just as one would expect it too. Then her thoughts flew to Henry. The pain left for a moment as she tried to stand, but returned when she tried to run on her leg. She slipped to the ground again. Desperate to see Henry. She was about to try standing again, when he caught up to her.

He reached down to help her. She tried to slap his hand away, but it had a firm grip on her arm. One she couldn't shake.

"Emma you need to stay still." He said as she sat back. Obeying his order, but her mind was elsewhere. He began examining her knee."You probably need a doctor."

But she wasn't listening, rather staring off into space. Thinking of Henry. She was no longer mad, or angry, or confused. She was just dull. She was just broken. And once again she was separated from someone she loved.

Just then she felt a rain drop fall on her cheek. There was a momentary silence, and then the rain began. Once the sound of rain had been soothing to her. Now it just added to her misery.

Squatting beside her in the dirt, soon to be mud he looked down at her through the rain. There was an understanding sorrow present in his face. He too had lost someone. At that moment Emma came very close to understanding his quest for revenge.

He reached down and picked her up. Normally, she would never have allowed this, but her knee hurt more than she would likely admit. She threw her arm around his neck as he began walking back towards town. Just when they had reached the edge of the forest the rain began to pour. And there in the rain in the midst of Henry gone and her leg injured, Emma Swan pushed her face against Captain Hooks chest and rested there.

**Sneak PEEK for Chapter 4:**

He rummaged through her bathroom, until he found a clean towel. He walked back to the couch where she sat with her leg propped and handed her the towel. But she didn't take it. She was not mentally present. Too many things running through her head. Henry hurt. Henry crying. Henry calling her name. Henry dead. So he slowly and carefully dried her face and then rung out her hair. She gave no protest. So he continued. Reaching down he pulled the boot off of her right foot and flung it aside.


End file.
